Benutzer:Blackstreetcat
Über mich ☆*.｡.｡.*☆ Logo ☆*.｡.｡.*☆ 670px 670px 670px right|365px Hi ! * Ich bin ㄅㄖ oder ㄈㄤㄒ �� Jo * irgendwas zwischen 15 und 35 - je nach Stimmungslage �� * meine Aufgabe im Wiki: Admin / Bürokratin ---> wenn Fragen zum Wiki oder zum Spiel bestehen, immer raus damit :) weitere Ansprechpartner^^ Was ich mag: * nette Leute, die vernünftig, fair und höflich miteinander umgehen und einfach Spaß an Dragonvale haben, so wie ich :) Was ich nicht mag: * Leute, die sich nicht die Zeit nehmen, hier mal in Ruhe alles anzuschauen und dann unnötige und unbedachte Fragen stellen * Leute, die immer nur rumzicken, meckern, schimpfen und jammern >_< * Hater & Spamer !!! Leute, die ich mag: 670px Meine Hobbies: * natürlich Dragonvale * Lesen, Kino & Filme, Musik, Freunde & Familie, Kochen & Backen, Stricken & Nähen, Songs & Gedichte schreiben 45px|Cat Was es sonst noch über mich zu wissen gäbe: * Kaffee & Tee - Suchti * Yankee Candle - Suchti * Apple - Suchti * Marvel - Suchti * Wiki - Suchti ...jetzt ist es ja offiziell ���� Meine Musik: * Nickelback, 30 Seconds to Mars, Simple Plan, Sunrise Avenue, Bon Jovi, David Bisbal, Miguel Bosé u.v.a. * Songs: Hollywood Hills, Tonight, Jet Lag, Jar of hearts, Lullaby, S.E.X., Manchmal (CC), I don't want to miss a thing, Como la primera vez, Si tu no vuelves... * ansonsten auch viel gute Laune- und Tanzmusik, lateinamerikanische und spanische Musik, Klassik... und ja, auch Schlager �� Meine Mottos: * I'm red, you're yellow - let's become orange! * Es gibt immer Probleme! Aber auch meist ein paar Lösungen dafür ;) Parkinformationen Mein Park 630px|center Statistik= * '''Level:' 40 * Inseln: 7, EBS, Gemstone Island * Schreine: GOLD (alle) * Dragonsai Gem Tree: vorhanden * Park Value: 17.491.957.902 + * Drachenlevel: Panlong, Love, Bloom '- Level 20', Gift '- Level 19', Paper, Butterfly, Ghost, Copper '- Level 18', alle anderen Drachen '- Level 17 / 10' |-| Drachen= Hier ist meine Drachenseite mit Infos zu allen meinen bisherigen Drachen :) Das Orginal ist von Scuts Seite übernommen: Benutzer:Scutdragon/Drachen |-| Game Center= Ich habe derzeit 63 Game-Center-Freunde. Da ich nur max. 6 am Tag verschenken kann und ich nach einer von mir erstellten Liste, bei der Vergabe, vorgehe, kann es einige Tage dauern, bis jemand von mir einen bekommt. �� Drachen, die mir gefallen 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px Datei:Animation Seasonal Kid Dragon Icon 75.gif‎ 75px 75px 75px 75px Von mir erstellte oder bearbeitete Seiten right|100px * Cloisonne Runestone * Snow Globe * Pillar of Prophecy * Lunar Eclipse Dragon * Obsidian Dragon * Tower Hollow * Ghost Dragon * Perch of Kairos * Astrovane * Equinox Dragon * Anniversary Statue * Paper Dragon * Saphirdrachen-Statistik * Rain Dragon * Seasonal Habitat * Peridot Dragon ______________________________________________ right|100px * Smart Guide * Dragonvale Komplettlösung * Kreuzungen * Übersicht * Brüten * Peridotdrachen-Statistik * ______________________________________________ * Sandkasten 1 * Sandkasten 2 * Sandkasten 3 * Sandkasten 4 * Sandkasten 5 Meine Lieblingsseiten right|110px * Smart Guide * Kreuzungen * Laberecke * Übersicht * X3's Basiszuchttabellen GC-Name: Blackstreetcat |